String: I Sing For You
by Aihara Rein
Summary: AU. Musik adalah bagian dari hidupnya. Harmoni nada musik membuatnya memiliki mimpi, teman, dan alasannya untuk hidup. Tapi... Musik telah merenggut hal yang berarti baginya. Tidak tersisa satupun. Happy Reading Minna-san


"Musik itu bagian hidupku, Naruto."

Kedua iris biru mata Naruto menatap seorang wanita disampingnya. Wanita itu, Kushina, memainkan piano dengan indah, tenang, tanpa beban apapun. Lagu dibawakannya—meski tidak dikenal Naruto sendiri—terdengar menyejukan hati.

Meski Kushina tak bernyanyi, Naruto tetap menikmati lagu itu.

Dan tak terasa saja, lagu itu sudah berakhir dengan penutup yang indah.

"Musik adalah bagian hidupku, Naruto."

Lagi. Kalimat itu selalu yang diucapkannya sebelum maupun setelah memainkan piano.

"Tapi aku tidak suka musik, Mama..." Naruto kecil membalasnya sambil cemberut. "Main piano susah, suaraku tidak tinggi."

"Hehehe... Jangan begitu sayang," dia mengelus rambut Naruto, merasakan lembut rambut pirang milik anaknya. "Kau sama sepertinya. Kalau begitu, coba dengarkan lagu buat mama—"

_.~~_

_Seberapa jauh... kau berlari dari sini_

_Tidakah kau ingat, kalau kita mempunyai mimpi?_

_._

_Aku tahu betapa sulitnya, tuk meraih mimpi_

_Rasa takut itu terus saja ada..._

_._

_Percayalah, kalau kita bisa!_

_Kita tidak akan menyerah meraih mimpi_

_Karena itu adalah mimpi kita, ayo kita gapai!_

_._

_Bangkitlah! Aku yakin kita pasti bisa..._

_Harapan, masa depan telah menunggu kita_

_Percayalah, kita selalu bersama..._

_Mari kita sambut hari esok penuh senyuman..._

_Bersinarlah seperti bintang~~_

.

~oOoOo~

.

**Fanficiton**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.: String ~ I Sing For You :.**

**By Aihara Rein**

.

~oOoOo~

.

**Chapter 1: **~Dream Between You and Me~

.

_Dear Mama,_

_Apakah Mama disana baik – baik saja? Aku disini baik – baik saja. Hanya saja makanku kurang teratur. Aku sibuk berkerja untuk menghidupi hidupku sendiri._

_Menma membawaku ke Tokyo, dia dapat beasiswa di Univertivas Tokyo. Aku memutuskan ikut dengannya. Yaahh... kudengar SMA Tokyo bagus – bagus, dan disana mudah mencari perkerjaaan. Mungkin dengan itu juga, aku bisa mencari 'Papa' dan mengatakan semua kebencianku terhadapnya._

_Maafkan aku, aku masih belum bisa memaafkan 'Papa' setelah apa yang dilakukan pada kita._

_Aku sangat mencintai Mama, karena itulah aku akan melangkah maju kedepan. _

_Aku berdoa, semoga Mama tetap tenang disisi-Nya. _

.

Dengan satu gerakan, pemuda berambut pirang itu menutup bukunya. Badannya ia hempaskan ke sandaran bangku kereta, kepalanya agak penat setelah menulis beberapa menit didalam kereta yang membelah hutan. Mungkin ini untuk pertama kalinya ia naik kereta—meski bukan _Shinkansen_.

"Mabuk kendaraan, Naruto?"

Yang dipanggil Naruto, atau nama lengkapnya Uzumaki Naruto, memalingkan mukanya. "Aku hanya pusing setelah menulis diari, Menma." Naruto meraih satu gelas kertas berisi teh hijau didekat jendela, meminumnya sampai habis. "Kau tidak pusing membacanya?"

"Novelnya sangat seru."

"Apaan yang se—kau baca novel R18 lagi?!"

Pria berusia duapuluhan dengan rambut hitam itu menghela nafas. "Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Aku sudah 16!"

"Belum cukup umur," komentar Menma tenang, dan kembali melanjutkan membaca novel itu.

Kalau seperti ini, Naruto hanya bisa mengelus dadanya. Senyum masam terlukis diwajahnya sembari memalingkan pandangannya ke jendela. Dia heran dengan kakak angkatnya—dan enggan memanggil kakak karena tabiat buruknya—masih saja membaca begituan di tempat umum ini.

Mungkin seharusnya Naruto memikirkan dua kali kenapa dia memutuskan untuk ikut ke Tokyo.

Iris birunya memperhatikan pemandangan dibalik jendela. Kereta ini melaju membelah hutan. Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas pemandangan hutan yang melindungi Kyoto. Masih asri, terawat dan indah. Terlebih suasana musim panas ini sangat nyaman untuk berlibur.

Jika kebanyakan orang memutuskan berlibur ke daerah hutan atau pantai, Naruto dan Menma sekarang pindah ke kota Tokyo. Sungguh, itu pilihan buruk mengingat setiap liburan musim panas Tokyo begitu padat dan kadang – kadang selalu macet disana – sini.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Menma harus mengurus cepat berkas – berkas untuk masuk faklutas kedokteran disana. Belum lagi ia mengurus kependudukan dan SMA baru Naruto. Dua hari sebelum selesai liburan mana keburu. Ingat, Tokyo termasuk sepuluh besar kota tersibuk di dunia. Terlambat sedikit, urusan bisa jadi rumit.

Tokyo memang mengutamakan kedisplinan tingkat tinggi.

Tapi perjalanan menuju Tokyo tidaklah buruk. Bangku empuk, bekal enak, terlebih hiburan berupa musik – musik yang sedang tren mengalun dengan indah. Barusan saja, radio di kereta itu memutarkan lagu _supercell_ yang dibawakan Hatsune Miku, artis digital yang sekarang lagi terkenal.

"Naruto, nanti kamu di Tokyo ngapain aja?"

Naruto menaikan pundaknya.

"Apakah kau tertarik ke tempat awal karir Kushina-nee?"

Hah?

~oOoOo~

Pernah sekali Menma bercerita tentang Kushina, ibu kandung Naruto. Lebih tepatnya tiga hari setelah kematian Kushina.

Sebetulnya Menma tidak ingin menceritakan itu semua. Tapi kondisi Naruto yang terlalu terpukul kematian ibunya, begitu memprihatinkan. Hampir tiga hari dia tidak tersenyum, tertawa, marah atau sedih.

Selalu berekspresi datar seolah tidak ada harapan hidup lagi. Makan ramen kesukaannya saja tidak dihabiskan, malah kalau Menma tidak menyuapinnya, akan berakhir mubazir.

Karena itu, Menma mengajak Naruto ke piano tua yang selalu dipakai Kushina setiap sore. Sebelum menceritakannya, Menma menyempatkan diri memainkan lagu yang ia buat bersama Kushina, _Dream__ Between You and Me_. Sayangnya suara piano itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Naruto mendekat piano itu

"Kushina-nee mengatakan, musik bagian dari hidupnya."

Mungkin Menma hanya anak angkat keluarga kecil Uzumaki yang dikepalai Kushina. Tapi baginya, Naruto dan Kushina adalah keluarganya yang paling baik yang ia temui. Lima tahun bersama, sudah membuat ikatan batin antara Menma, Naruto, dan Kushina.

Naruto tetap diam, duduk dengan jarak cukup jauh dari piano. Menma ikutan terdiam, namun jarinya masih tetap memainkan musik itu, tanpa bernyanyi. Menma akui, dia masih terpukul kematian Kushina, membuatnya tidak kuat bernyanyi. Setiap bernyanyi, selalu saja keingat Kushina.

"Naruto, kalau kau bersedih terus... Kushina-nee tidak akan pernah tenang."

Selanjutnya nada yang keluar setiap tuts disentuh Menma yang bersuara. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang bersuara.

Selanjutnya lagu itu berakhir, Naruto tetap tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempat duduknya. Kepalanya semakin menunduk, seperti berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"Menangis, kalau kau ingin Naruto."

Benar saja dugaan Menma. Naruto menerjangnya sambil menangis terisak – isak, mengeluarkan semua kesedihannya setelah kematian ibunya. Tidak peduli apa kata orang, tapi Menma membiarkan Naruto menangis.

Itu jauh lebih baik daripada melihat Naruto diam dan tidak ada harapan hidup.

Menma bercerita tentang Kushina, yang belum pernah diketahui oleh Naruto. Seperti tentang Kushina sebelumnya adalah seorang artist yang berkarir dibidang tarik suara dan akting. Berkali – kali Kushina menyabet penghargaan tingkat Nasional maupun Dunia. Tak lupa tentang resep rahasia masakan Kushina, arti lagu Kushina, dan keinganan Kushina melihat Naruto sukses di masa depan.

Semua itu dikeluarkan tanpa rasa beban. Nyaman sekali. Naruto yang mendengarnya terkadang tersenyum, sedih, tertawa. Sungguh, cerita Menma tentang ibunya membuat Naruto ingin hidup seperti sediakala. Walau Kushina telah tiada, dia bersumpah untuk hidup—seperti yang Kushina harapkan.

Menma sendiri memutuskan untuk merawat Naruto. Waktu itu Menma masih SMP, namun dengan kerja kerasnya, ia bisa menghidupi Naruto dengan berkerja guru musik di Taman Kanak – kanak dan koki di kedai makanan tradisional. Naruto sendiri kadang – kadang membantu Menma.

Semua itu mereka jalani bersama. Dan tak terasa saja, Naruto sudah masuk SMA dan Menma mengejar gelar doktor di usianya masih belia, 23 tahun.

Dan disinilah mereka, depan sebuah gedung tingkat tiga dipinggir kota, dan dekat dengan bukit. _Hidetako Prodaction_, itulah nama tertera disana. Gedung _Hidetako Prodaction_ bisa dibilang kurang terawat, rumput liar masih saja banyak disana – sini.

"Menma, kau yakin disini tempatnya?"

"_Dunno_. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan?"

Menma buru – buru menarik Naruto kedalam, tidak peduli dengan protes pemuda pirang itu. Menurutnya, sayang jika jauh – jauh kesini tidak ketempat awal karir Kushina.

Terlebih Menma juga penasaran, kenapa Kushina memutuskan mengundurkan diri dari karirnya?

"Selamat datang di _Hidetako Prodaction_!" seru seorang wanita muda menyambut kehadiran mereka, begitu Menma dan Naruto menginjakan kaki disana.

Menma tersenyum, "Ahh... kami sebenarnya hanya ingin melihat – lihat saja."

Kening si wanita itu mengerut, "Tapi apa kau memiliki surat izin? Maaf, tapi—"

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengan Tsunade-san," jawab Menma tenang. "Namaku Uzumaki Menma, dan yang ini Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto membungkuk, diikuti wanita itu.

"Maksudnya, direktur?" Menma mengangguk. "Baiklah, tadi direktur bilang nanti ada tamu. Namaku Shizune, asisten pribadi Tsunade-san. Sebetulnya, ada urusan apa, Uzumaki-san?"

"Kudengar disini sedang mencari orang berbakat dibidang musik."

Shizune mengangguk, "Ya. Beberapa penyanyi dan komposer musik kita mengundurkan diri, dan lebih memilih agen yang terkenal di kota. Meski ini sudah berdiri puluhan tahun, tetap saja sudah termakan zaman."

"Tapi menurutku, tempat ini bagus."

"Terima kasih." Shizune menunduk formal. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Errr..." Menma melirik kesamping. Benar saja, Naruto memandangnya dengan muka masam – masam—sudah tahu alasan Menma datang kesini. "Si-siapa tahu aku bisa promosi, karena itu aku harus bertemu Tsunade-san."

"O-oke, jika kau yang inginkan."

"Naruto? Kamu mau ikut?"

Naruto memalingkan badannya, dan juga membalikan badannya. "Aku mau jalan – jalan daerah ini."

Dan pemuda pirang itu meninggalkan dia begitu saja.

Ketahuan sudah rencana Menma, mendaftarkan Naruto untuk bermain musik.

"Apa – apaan sikap anak itu, tidak sopan sekali," gerutu Shizune pelan, namun sayangnya Menma bisa mendengar gerutuan itu.

Sebenarnya ini salah Menma juga sendiri, tidak mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya. Hanya mengatakan kalau berkunjung ke tempat awal karir ibunya.

"Maaf ya. Dia sebetulnya tidak begitu."

"Tidak apa – apa Menma-san," Shizune berkata, dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya. "Entah kenapa aku pernah mendengar nama Uzu—"

"Jadi anak yang kabur itu, putra tunggal Kushina, Menma?"

Ah, sepertinya ada yang sudah tahu.

~oOoOo~

Sungguh, Naruto sama sekali tidak suka jalan pikir Menma!

Ayolah mana ada orang senang kalau ingin didaftarkan sebuah agensi hiburan diam – diam. Terlebih dibidang musik—Naruto sudah berhenti dibidang itu semenjak SMP.

Jujur, sebetulnya Naruto tidak benci dengan musik. Terlebih musik adalah bagian hidup dari ibunya, mana bisa dia membenci begitu saja. Membenci musik sama saja membenci Kushina, dan Naruto tidak mau itu.

Tapi tetap saja... dia sudah menyerah untuk menekuni bidang musik.

Semilir angin menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Rambutnya ikutan termainkan oleh angin, rasanya sangat sejuk. Meski gedung agensi itu tidak terlalu terawat, setidaknya tempat ini dekat dengan bukit. Sangat tenang, dan nyaman.

Pandangan Naruto mengelilingi, memperhatikan tempat sekitar. Taman belakang gedung agensi. Pagar – pagar besi itu membatasi hutan bukit, memagari taman belakang ini.

Tempat ini, sama seperti di ruang piano. Sangat nyaman untuk bernyanyi.

Bernyanyi.

"..."

Naruto mengadah kebelakang, tidak ada yang melihatnya disini...

Tidak apa – apa 'kan?

"Tidak apa – apa! Lagipula, disini tidak ada yang melihat!"

Buru – buru Naruto mengeluarkan speaker kecil yang selalu dia bawa di tasnya. Tak lupa kabel data dan _smartphone_ miliknya. Mungkin ini sangat nekat, apalagi bernyanyi di gedung belakang agensi—bisa – bisa ada yang memarahinya.

Tapi nalurinya untuk bernyanyi tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Darah untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi memang sulit ditolak, dan dia sudah lama tidak bernyanyi. Oh, Naruto sangat ingin mengeluarkan hasratnya untuk menyanyi.

Naruto memejamkan matanya begitu intro lagu itu berputar. Dari semua lagu yang ia dengar, lagu buatan ibunya yang paling berarti baginya. Karena lagu itu membuatnya seperti sekarang.

_Dream Between You and Me_, salah satu lagu pengantar tidurnya, dan lagu pertama yang ia bisa nyanyikan.

.

_Seberapa jauh... kau berlari dari sini_

_Tidakah kau ingat, kalau kita mempunyai mimpi?_

_._

Sebetulnya Naruto sama sekali belum memiliki mimpi.

Dia tidak punya bakat sama sekali. Dalam musik saja, dia hanya bisa bernyanyi—tidak bisa bermain piano, baca not musik, atau apalah. Jangan lupa juga, selama di sekolahnya Naruto termasuk golongan anak tidak berbakat.

Kalau saja tidak ada Menma, mungkin sekarang dia tidak bisa hidup seperti ini.

Atau mungkin, Naruto seperti ini karena Menma.

Bagaimana kalau tidak ada Menma?

.

_Bangkitlah! Aku yakin kita pasti bisa..._

_Harapan, masa depan telah menunggu kita_

_Percayalah, kita selalu bersama..._

_Mari kita sambut hari esok penuh senyuman..._

_Bersinarlah seperti bintang~~_

_._

Ahh~ konyol!

Kenapa sekarang masih bergantung pada Menma, bukannya dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, tidak akan pernah menyerah begitu saja. Kalau misalnya tidak bisa menjadi artis, dengan lagunya dia bisa menyemangati orang – orang sekelilingnya.

Kalau misalnya sekarang masih belum jelas mimpinya, kenapa tidak dicari sekarang saja?

Ya, Naruto ingin mencari mimpinya disini.

.

_Hancurkan, dinding yang menghalangimu..._

_Melangkah kedepan lebih banyak lagi._

_Kita hanya perlu maju pantang menyerah, semangat!_

.

_Rangkailah, semua kalimat untuk esok_

_Tidak ada malam tanpa akhir, bangunlah!_

_Sambutlah... Senyuman dan semangat kita_

_Berjalan kembali tanpa menyerah_

_Inilah awal mimpi kita_

_._

"Suaranya bagus, sama seperti Kushina. Ahh, miungkin lebih."

Menma tersenyum lebar. Sungguh, dia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto, adik angkatnya yang paling susah diatur, bakalan nyanyi di belakang kebun _Hidetako Prodaction_. Dan suaranya kelewat keras, namun terdengar merdu.

Naruto menyanyi lagu pertama Menma yang dibuat bersama Kushina.

"Tsunade-san, tolong bantu aku agar membuat Naruto bisa mengejar mimpinya."

"Eh?"

"Ini permintaan dari Kushina-nee," Menma memalingkan wajahnya. "Tolong bantu aku untuk bertemu ayah kandung Naruto."

.

_Senang, duka, perasaan itu bercampur..._

_Membentuk melodi yang tidak bisa digantikan_

_Aku bersyukur, bersyukur, bisa bertemu denganmu..._

_._

_Dan memiliki mimpi~_

_._

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus tertidur?"

Seorang pria jakung berambut keperakan itu menunduk. Jemarinya menyentuh tangan pria muda yang tengah berbaring di ranjang depannya. Dia bisa melihatnya, banyak selang dan kabel – kabel terhubung pada tubuh pria muda itu, untuk membantunya hidup.

Dia mengadah, memperhatikan langit biru Tokyo. Langit biru bersih dan indah, sama milik mata pria yang tertidur itu. Dia bertanya - tanya, apakah dia bisa melihat kembali mata indah pria itu.

"Aku—" dia mengelus rambut pirang pria itu. "—akan mencari belahan hatimu."

Jika itu membuatnya terbangun, itu tidak masalah. Walaupun harus mengorbankan segalanya.

Asalkan pria itu terbangun dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat miliknya, dia rela melakukan apapun.

"Aku akan melindungimu, apapun yang terjadi."

.

_Bangkitlah! Aku yakin kita pasti bisa..._

_Harapan, masa depan telah menunggu kita_

_Percayalah, kita selalu bersama..._

_Mari kita sambut hari esok penuh senyuman..._

_Bersinarlah seperti bintang~~_

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 01 - End

~To Be Continued~

.

.

.

(Author Note)

Yeeey! Akhirnya buat fanfic di Naruto! Mohon bantuannya!

Ini rikues dari Iza, temen baru di sekolah baru~~ apakah ini bakal telantar, atau jadi jamur /dilempar sendal/ repiuw kalian menentukan lohhh~

Btw, itu diatas lagu buatanku, cuma belum ketemu nada pas untuk semua lirik. Sebenarnya pengen pake lagu org lain, cuma songfic itu boleh engga sih? Siapa saja, beritahu aku, ssu TTwTT

Okie doki, sebelum back, tinggalkan review di kotak unyu itu. Review kalian menentukan nasib ini cerita~

See you~

.

Salam Hangat,

Aihara


End file.
